What Time
by Foxy1245
Summary: Don't worry this isn't B/M like that. It's actually pretty funny, based off of real life experiences so please read. It's my first fanfic to! One Shot


BPOV

BPOV

Back in Phoenix I used to live for sunny days, hoping that maybe a miracle would happen and my skin would turn into the beautiful tan color that everyone else had. No such luck, I was always a pale white no matter how much sun I had. Now I'm grateful for this pale skin, because it was one of the only features Edward and I had in common.

Ah Edward…. My love, my fiancée, the only reason for my existence. That's why I _hate_ these freakin sunny days. In Forks when it's sunny, (which is thankfully not often) it means my love and his family are all out 'hiking'.

Hmph, more like Jasper and Emmett playing video games, Alice and Rose shopping online, and Edward on his piano; thinking about me I hope. So it's safe to say I'm in a pretty bad mood. Me in this hellhole called school with Edward sitting at home. I literally walked into the school with a frown on my face. I think I scared poor Angela off when she tried to say high to me. I'll have to apologize later I guess.

I was standing at my locker before lunch, counting down the precious hours until I could see my love when I heard it. First it was an annoying breathing on my neck, then when I tried too ignore it I felt a tap on my shoulder, I stood firm and just tried to go to my happy place, that's when Mike Newton's slimy voice, at a failed attempt to be sexy whispered in my ear, "Hey Bella, what are you doing tonight?"

Forget that happy place, I was already in a bad mood and the last thing I wanted today was Newton hitting on me. Usually at a comment like this I would kindly joke it off, or change the subject, but not today. I forcefully shut my locker and spun around to come face to face with Newton. Most of the time I feel sorry when I reject him, he's sort of like a lost innocent puppy to me, but not today. Today he had this smirk on his face, practically saying I dare you to reject me. That's when I noticed the small crowd surrounding us, mostly boys; all wearing the same smirk Newton had shown me. (Note to self: remember to give Mike some chapstick)

This was not the time, I said in the iciest voice I could muster "Please Mike leave me alone, I'm not in the mood today." After hearing my voice Mike's smirk faltered a little, he looked like he was about to retreat when their was a loud "umph" from one of the boys in the back. Mike's smirk fell back into place. He said to me "Aw don't be like that baby, you know you want me", there was a low chuckle that could be heard from the boys. So apparently this was a show, well if this is a show they want, then it's a show they'll get.

At the moment Newton had me sort of pressed me against my locker, but with little difficultly I pushed him away from me and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Mike don't delude yourself, you know I want you as much as I want a splinter in my eye." At this a few people outright laughed. I felt pretty content with myself as I pushed by the crowd of people around us and made my way to the cafeteria. That was until Mike crossed the line.

"Aww come on Bells," he yelled after my retreating figure "you know you don't want to be stuck with that priss Cullen forever, call me up if you want a real man." At this the crowd erupted, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around furiously. The crowd immediately silenced seeing the murderous look on my face. I spit back with a hate filled tone,"You know what Newton, you aren't half the man Edward is."

Mike, still in his obviously delusional state replied, "Yeah baby, well step over here and I'll show you a what I have that Cullen doesn't." "What's that Mike a small dick." I said. The crowd went hysterical; the principal will probably show up any minute. Though Mike stayed unfazed at this comment he just gave me that sickening smirk and said, "How do you know have you been looking."

At this I felt about ready to snap his scrawny neck, although I couldn't help the small blush from forming on my cheeks. By now I could imagine that the whole small school population of Forks High was crowded around Mike and me. That's when I decided to end this once and for all. I said with the most venom in my voice that I could muster," You know what Mike Fuck You!" Everyone was silent for about a second, they couldn't believe Bella Swan, a sweet innocent girl had uttered such a horrible word.

While I was walking away during the audience's stunned silence I couldn't help thinking Emmett would be proud of me. That's when I heard him, when I was walking away Mike had the nerve to yell back at me "What Time." I was so angered and furious by this last comment that instead of going to the cafeteria where I was headed I walked straight outside, hoping to cut school. That's when I spotted Alice waiting in her Porsche; she had obviously seen this already happening and the horrid outcome. Though I was slightly happy, because through the tinted window I could easily make out the evil smile on Alice's face that just spelled out revenge.


End file.
